


In Place of a Soul

by Shadesabyss



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadesabyss/pseuds/Shadesabyss
Summary: When a deal is made, a demon is promised the ultimate prize: the human's soul. But contracts take time, and they ask one more thing of their charges to tide over their hunger..
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 44





	In Place of a Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I don't quite remember Ciel's age in canon

I clutch my silk sheets against my palms, staring down at the poorly done buttons on my nightshirt. It’s late already, if I don’t call he may forget what night it is. But, Sebastian never forgets anything, does he? His knuckles rap gently on my bedroom door, warm candlelight flooding into the room with him.

“Not asleep already, are you My Lord?” he lets himself in, leaving his candle on my bedside table. “I know you haven’t forgotten the date, Young Master. Shall we begin before the night gets away from us?” he waits for me to crawl from under the covers myself, sitting onto the edge of the bed for the demon to undress me; my eyes avoiding his as he makes his way down my shirt.

Sebastian’s bare hands cup my face, pressing a delicate kiss to my cheek before he slides the loose fabric down my arms, tugging to ask me to stand for just a moment to leave me exposed for him. I’m coaxed back onto the bed, gently laid down across the cool silk waiting for me; breast jumping immediately as my breathing goes short, heart fluttering beneath the skin.

“Shh,” Sebastian tuts, the bed rocking as he climbs up to join me- threading his fingers through my hair. They catch on my eyepatch, untying the loose knot to pull the thick fabric from my face. The sight of my seal makes his eyes flash red, his demonic nature peeking through calming my pounding pulse- just a bit.

I sigh, closing my eyes. The demon’s fingers are warm, spreading heat along my chest as he strokes the deep lines etched across my once clear skin; marred by the flames that truly left me nothing. A nobleman like me, laid out to be prodded at. It’s unheard of, even Sebastian’s most feathersoft touches making my stomach churn. I would smack his hands away if I could, but it would only make this harder for everyone.

His attentions find my nipples, circling the still-sensitive skin slowly before venturing to pinch gently.

“You’re doing so well, Ciel, nearly finished shaking already,” his voice even more silken than usual in attempt to steady me, this is the only time I permit the demon to use my first name. And damn it, it always works, my shoulders struggling to relax; muscles spasming lightly.

My back arches, Sebastian’s soft lips pressing against my scarred skin making their way to nip at the sensitive buds he’s already been playing with. I don’t bother holding back the throaty moan, reluctant even with my butler’s tongue dragging along my skin.

I can feel him move away from my side, fingers delicately gliding along my thighs- muscles there still tense as he parts my legs to make room for himself between them. The scars circling my thighs are the worst- ugly raised lines that Sebastian traces with his lips, my face burning with shame as his fingers find the base of my cock; half hard despite my best efforts.

My lip bleeds between my teeth, biting down hard to keep quiet under the demon’s touch- his palm coaxing my cock to harden against his warm skin. His kisses meet the tips of his fingers at my head, pressing one last kiss there before he swallows my length; surrounding my cock with his warm, wet mouth. My hands curl against the sheets under me, keening under the intense affection as Sebastian sucks me off, even that gesture gentle enough to relax my muscles as I twitch and finally moan under him- unable to keep myself hushed any longer.

My hips twitch, the bob of Sebastian’s head encouraging me to push up against him shakily. I tilt my head, grasping at the sheets as the demon plays with me- gasping and whining pathetically, giving in to rut against my butler’s soft lips. I come, lips quivering with the harsh call of pleasure that rips from my throat. I can hear Sebastian lick his lips, sucking me dry before moving on; his hair tickling my skin as he moves lower to tease my hole with spit-slicked fingers.

“As sweet as ever, young master.” He sinks one into me with ease, twisting his wrist to lap his tongue against the tight muscle. I squirm, the demon’s fingers curling around my ass to prop up my hips. Replacing his slender finger with a much thicker tongue, filing me up enough to make my hips twitch- my own cock stiffening again even after I just came for him. His abnormally long tongue twisting and pushing gingerly at my sensitive insides as he rolls it lazily against the tight muscle.

I can’t help but groan, Sebastian’s thumbs spreading my hole further to give him the taste he craves; toungefucking me like a common whore until I keen for him. A finger joining his slick tongue to open me up, filling my hole that’s been left unused since this time last month.

I grind down onto him, hole squeezing around the prodding digits until I can’t take it- already spilling for him again, this time my cum spurting and spraying onto my own stomach and chest. It clings to my skin as I rock against the attentions, warm and sticky against my otherwise clean body.

Sebastian relents, slithering away from my slicked hole to zip down the fly of his pants. I tense, waiting for what comes next with an anxious heartbeat. Ever gentle, his warm hands pry me open one hast time to line up his thick cock, easing it inside me patiently until he can bottom out- not even a twinge of pain on his way inside.

I’m so full, Sebastian’s length spreading open my hole to rock into- head knocking against the deepest part of me until he can pull back, filling me back up with one thrust. The demon strokes hos cock into me, using my hole like a gift I’ve given him rather than a prize for him to take.

My body rocks as he gains stride, strong fingers folding around my own hands to hold them down against the bed; picking up the pace, his heavy balls thumping against my ass with every stroke. Fucking into me with vigor, keeping me flat on the mattress like the slut he’s turned me into- letting him use me like a cocksleeve. As he speeds up, thrusts becoming harsh, desperation creeps into the sweet words dripping from his lips like honey.

I feel his cock twitch deep inside me, finally the only part of the ordeal I can stand. But Sebastian pulls out, leaving my hole empty. I struggle to pull my eyes open, half lidded as I watch my servant stroke his cock to me- my own spurting once again at the sight.

He licks his lips, emptying his heavy load onto my chest to coat my marred skin in perfect white without so much as a sound.

“Now, Young Master, please allow me to draw you a hot bath before you retire for the night. We wouldn’t want you going to bed looking a mess.” he carries on unphazed, my hands raising meekly to let him sit me up in bed- cum dripping from my chest to my thighs and sheets below me.

And with that he turns to retreat for the time being, pulling a new pair of pristine gloves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!^^ This is a bit different from my typical style but something I'd be willing to try again if anyone is particularly fond of it.


End file.
